Reticle inspection has long been performed by die-to-die inspection, die-to-database inspection, and cell-to-cell inspection. Die-to-die inspection becomes impossible in settings where the reticle contains only a single die or the reticle contains dies of different designs. Die-to-database inspection is impractical in the integrated circuit (IC) due to the associated data flow infrastructure limitation of the IC fab and the large size of databases associated with reticle design. Cell-to-cell inspection is limited when comparing portions of the reticle, or mask, that are separated by large distances. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system that cures the defects of the prior art.